This invention generally relates to scroll compressors, and more particularly to an adjustment assembly for providing parallelism between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll of a scroll compressor.
In a clearance type scroll compressor, the involute profiles of the fixed and orbiting scrolls are designed to operate within close proximity to, but in non-contacting relation with, each other. A larger than required clearance between the two scrolls will result in compressed air leakage, increased compressor power consumption, reduced capacity, and an overall reduction in the life of compressor bearings.
A parameter which determines the required clearance between the two involute profiles to prevent scroll contact is the parallelism between these two profiles. In this regard, a conventional configuration of a clearance scroll compressor requires extremely high precision machining of the compressor housing, the fixed scroll, and the orbiting scroll to obtain the required parallelism. However, such precision in the manufacture of these scroll compressor sub-assemblies significantly increases manufacturing costs.
The foregoing illustrates manufacturing and operational requirements relating to clearance type scroll compressors. It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus which effectively, efficiently, and economically provides a means for achieving parallelism between the two scrolls of a scroll compressor, thereby significantly reducing the manufacturing costs attendant with the machining of the scroll compressor housings, fixed scrolls, and orbiting scrolls. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.